Blundercup/Transcript
Song episode starts at the Powerpuff Girls' house Buttercup: ''pig alarm clock Yeah! ''on the railing down the stairs Yeah! the fridge Lunch! Yeah! in brown paper bag Broccoli! No! it on the ground which explodes Yeah! a monster ''Yeah! ''in class at school Teacher: '''You're late. '''Buttercup: ''clock'' Yeah! out the school and kicks a ball out of the playground Yeah! Buttercup rocks! Buttercup rocks! the video she made of the whole day So, what do you think? Pretty fierce superhero cut, right? Bubbles: 'My review: I think it was aggressive, yet inspiring. '''Blossom: '''And ''I ''think that was the school's last kickball. ''out a milk jug We're down to playing with an old plastic jug. she was talking, Buttercup is addicted to her phone after the video she made waiting for a follower You've been neglecting your chores, you've promised to make dinner all week, and you haven't done it once. milk jug at her head ''Buttercup! '''Buttercup: '''All right. My video got me another follower. ''unnamed boy made out of butter follows Buttercup on her video go on to the next day where Buttercup thinks she is having an off day. She tries to punch the pig alarm clock again multiple times, but fails 'Buttercup: '''What the...? Come on. ''keeps doing it lightly and it finally stops There we go. Um... Yeah! tries to skate on the railing going down the stairs and she falls on the ground 'Buttercup: '''Yeah. ''to open the fridge, but it hits her ''Lunch! Yeah! ''egg carton falls on her head go back to the school where she and Blossom are walking Man, something is up with me today. '''Blossom: '''Relax. You're fine. '''Buttercup: ''on water and falls on the ground'' See? It's like I've lost my mojo. Blossom: 'What? He's right over there. ''zooms to Mojo Jojo on the slide with impatient children and a child crying 'Mojo Jojo: '''Mojo will go down at his own pace. ''go back to Blossom and Buttercup '''Buttercup: '''You know what I mean. I just feel off. '''Bubbles: ''to her sisters'' Hey, guys. Want to go to Penguin Pete's? I've got scoupons! It's 2-for-1 Scoop Day! Blossom: 'Oh. I'm sure that will make you feel better. '''Buttercup: '''Nah. I'm not feeling so hot. I'm just gonna head home. '''Blossom: '''OK. Call us if you change your mind. ''sighs milk jug is shown falling out of the sky 'Barry: '''Incoming. ''hits Buttercup who falls on the grass caused by it and lands on her head which turns brown 'Barry: '''Sorry, Buttercup. It's just that we're down to playing kickball with a milk jug. '''Buttercup: '''Ah! ''milk jug off her head which is flattened] ''My head! ''looks at Barry like he's being weird What? 'Barry: '''Nothing. ''away scared her way home, Buttercup is sweating butter from her flattened head 'Buttercup: '''Buttercup rocks. Buttercup rocks. ''getting tired Buttercup rocks. to fly, but just lands on the sidewalk and walks ''Buttercup...Buttercup. Whew. Rocks. ''to fly again and lands on the sidewalk by walking home instead Buttercup. Rocks. Whew. home and opens the door Ugh! That took forever. flies upstairs leaving a trail of butter on the stairs ''I am sweating like crazy. ''the bathroom, she looks in the mirror and sees that she is now butter Ah! I'm melting! '''Blossom: ''on door'' Buttercup. Buttercup: 'Uh. Someone's in here. ''see Blossom and Bubbles are outside of the closed door '''Bubbles: '''I think she's pooping. '''Blossom: '''How did you beat us home from Penguin Pete's? '''Buttercup: '''What are you talking about? '''Blossom: '''Remember. You changed your mind and came to get ice cream. '''Bubbles: '''Yeah. You benchpressed a table and chugged 2 root beer floats. '''Blossom: '''You were just starting the 3rd one while we left. '''Buttercup: '''That is stuff I do. But that's impossible. '''Blossom: ''Off-screen'' Come on, Buttercup. Buttercup: 'No. I...I'm gonna be awhile. ''to the window ''I've gotta get to Penguin Pete's and figure out what's going on. ''out the window due to already being butter '''Blossom: ''Off-screen'' Buttercup. made it to Penguin Pete's and looks in the window to see someone who looks like her, but is not her, who is now chugging a root beer float hear that the people in the ice cream store are cheering for this person while Buttercup is watching this Buttercup: 'What the...? ''slips down before falling on the sidewalk and stands up while this person went outside '''Buttercup Double: ''out from Penguin Pete's while talking to someone in Buttercup's voice'' Yeah. See you tomorrow. ice cream cone and until seeing Buttercup just now, talks more like a boy than Buttercup sounded like since she is a girl ''Well, look who showed up. Not that will do you any good. ''ice cream Real Buttercup: 'Who are you? And why do you look like me? '''Buttercup Double: '''Because I am you now. And you are me, Butterfingers. '''Real Buttercup: '''I'll show you Butterfingers! ''to punch the double, but fails and falls on the sidewalk Huh? 'Buttercup Double: '''Wow. You really showed me, Butterfingers! '''Real Buttercup: '''Ah! What did you do to me? '''Buttercup Double: '''I took your powers. '''Real Buttercup: '''But how? '''Buttercup Double: '''I'm glad you asked. ''begins You see, I always wanted to be a superhero. It looked so cool. Fighting robots and monsters. Everybody loved superheroes. But I was just a regular kid. Until one day, I got a job at the County Science Fair of Food working the fried butter piece. There was an accident with the nuclear fusion deep fryer. My DNA must've fused with the butter. I finally got superpowers! It turns out they weren't all that super. All I could do was melt. Dogs chased me, people cowered at me, then chased me, I couldn't even drive. 'Real Buttercup: '''Hey. Are you even old enough to drive? '''Buttercup Double: '''Shh. My story. The point is everything was bad. But the worst of all, I couldn't even fight robots and monsters. I was the lamest superhero ever. That's when I saw your videos online. '''Buttercup on video: '''I'm Buttercup and I'm a superhero. I fight robots, I fight monsters. It's great to be me. '''Buttercup Double: '''So, I decided to take your advice and use my butter fusion powers for the one thing they were good for: Becoming you. Now that I'm a real superhero, I am never going back. '''Real Buttercup: '''You can't just steal my body. I won't let you! '''Buttercup Double: '''Oh, really? ''her with heat vision causing her to melt since she's butter 'Real Buttercup: '''Ah! I'm melting! ''as she then goes down the drain '''Buttercup Double: ''Butter luck next time! ''Laughs Time to be a superhero. Aw, man, I'm gonna punch so many robots. double is punching robots and monsters Rock Singer: 'Buttercup rocks! ''whole day just happened as the double's video ends turns out that it was a video the double showed to Blossom and Bubbles who were just watching it What'd you think? Pretty sweet, right? I fought a monster and a robot. Aw, man, being a superhero is awesome! 'Blossom: '''Yes, we know. We saw that because we were there. Anyway, you have chores and homework to finish. '''Bubbles: '''Yeah. You were supposed to make dinner all week and you haven't. NOW MAKE DINNER! '''Buttercup Double: '''Geez. Fine. I'll make dinner. '''Bubbles: '''Should we order a pizza just in case? '''Blossom: '''No. Let's give Buttercup a chance. ''the kitchen, the double is making dinner chopping something with a big knife '''Buttercup Double: ''angry that the real Buttercup's sisters are telling what to do while chopping the piece of food Dinner. Pssh. Superheroes don't make dinner or do chores. I wanna fight monsters and robots. They can't tell me what to do. I've waited my whole life to be a superhero. They're not gonna ruin this for me. No. I won't let them! ''smells something ''I smell butter. ''real Buttercup shows up behind him Real Buttercup: 'Hello, Butterfingers. '''Buttercup Double: '''You. But how? I melted you down the drain. '''Real Buttercup: '''You did. But all drains lead to the ocean, Butterfingers. '''Buttercup Double: '''Yeah. Exactly. '''Real Buttercup: '''So I went in the opposite direction. '''Buttercup Double: '''Well, then. I guess I'll just have to send you right back down the drain. ''fight starts when the double tries to use heat vision again on her, but she dodges it Whoa. Slick move. 'Real Buttercup: '''You haven't seen anything yet. ''double and the real Buttercup lunge at each other and the double punches her, the real Buttercup hits the double with a frying pan, and the double uses a blender on her. While they fight, Blossom and Bubbles are waiting for dinner '''Blossom: '''Mm. Looks like Buttercup is making something good in there. '''Bubbles: ''her hand out'' So...hungry. fight continues as the double throws utensils at the real Buttercup as she dodges them Buttercup Double: 'What? Did you get new superpowers? '''Real Buttercup: '''No. I just figured out how to use yours. ''3 frying pans and the double dodges them '''Buttercup Double: ''Groans'' How are you beating me? I can fly. real Buttercup punches the double onto a kitchen cabinet Real Buttercup: 'SO can airplanes, but I can beat them up. When it comes to superpowers, it doesn't matter what they are. It's about what you do with them. ''double punches her multiple times, but she doesn't feel any pain 'Blossom: '''We should make Buttercup do the dishes too. '''Bubbles: '''Ooh. ''double is still punching her and is very tired from doing it '' '''Real Buttercup: '''What's the matter? Getting tired? I'm just buttering you up. ''down You had all that potential. on the floor to make the double fall on the ground from slipping ''But you slipped up. '''Buttercup Double: '''You're right. I'm sorry. Now I realize I've got to embrace my powers and be myself. ''Sighs I'll give you your powers back. 'Real Buttercup: '''Whoa, really? '''Buttercup Double: '''No. I love being you. And I'm not gonna give that up now. ''her with laser vision in which she's on the ground and flies back with a mop Time to mop you up. For good. to get her with the mop, but she dodges again Wait. Where'd she go? real Buttercup is behind him 'Real Buttercup: '''Right here, Butterfingers. '''Buttercup Double: '''Huh? ''real Buttercup does the same thing that her double did when he took her body and takes her body back '''Buttercup: ''Breathes Sighs'' I...I did it. I'm back. Life was hard as a stick of butter. Being melty all the time. And then I realized. It's not my powers that make me a superhero. It's me. Buttercup. I'm great. So I embraced my new body. And I fought hard. But now I'm back, sisters. And I'm gonna make everything right from here on out. Thanks for holding on to the hope I will one day return. 'Blossom: '''Buttercup, is this another excuse to not make dinner? '''Buttercup: '''What?! Wait. Did you not even notice that I was gone? '''Blossom: '''Come on, Bubbles. Let's order that pizza. ''hunger deprived Bubbles groans and falls onto the floor ends Category:Transcripts